Darkest Hour
by Bookworm143
Summary: Bella has no family but those who chose her. When her friends who are practically family leave her how will she react? Bella’s pain triggers a reaction no one expected. What happens when she runs in to the same people who left her a year earlier?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Twilight, sunset as some call it; I used to love this time of day before _that_ day happened. The day when my only family left me.

I am standing on the top of the cliff on first beach.. This is the spot were my family and I would go every evening to watch the sun fall behind the clouds. This was _our_ spot. The memories of my crazy mixed up family filled my head. They weren't really my family but I don't have any one else so they toke me in.

I remember Alice Brandon's small 4'11" frame. She had short black hair cut short and it spiked out in so many different directions. She always loved shopping, she could never get enough and she would do my hair, make-up and clothes every time we went some were other than school and home. She was always called Ali bunny because she kept going and going and going and going like the energizer bunny.

I remember Jasper Whitlock, Alice's boyfriend; he was 6'2" and had long wavy blond hair that kept falling in to his ice blue eyes and even though he didn't spend all of his time at the gym he still was muscular. He was never very social but he was kind, caring and one of my best friends. I could go to him for anything and he could keep my secrets. Also he was the only one I could talk to about history, we called him General because he is our history buff.

I remember Rosalie Hale the most sexy and beautiful woman in the world. She had long legs and blond hair that flowed down to her mid-back. She was the cars person; she knew anything and everything about cars. She was a royal bitch a lot of the time, but she did have a kind heart to me and the gang. And of course super model Rose dated football star Emmett McCarty.

I remember that Em was at least 6'4" and all his muscles were at least as big as three of my arms and his brown curly hair was always parted sloppily to show is hazel eyes. Em was always the big teddy bear in the gang he had dimples and was always smiling. But he would also protect me whenever I was in any kind of trouble and a lot of times he would be the one to get me in to trouble.

And I remember Edward Mason. He stood 6'2" just like Jasper. He was a track runner so was well built. He had bronze hair that stood up in every direction and his eyes were forest green. He loved to play his piano but he had a slight temper. He hated when we wouldn't call him by his full name that's why we called him Eddie or Ed or something like that. And the biggest thing I remember about Edward was that I was and still am completely in love with him.

All of them were so nice to me and accepted me at first. I adore all of them, I mean there were my family, bit a strange family. I felt unworthy and out of place next to them, they were all abnormally beautiful and graceful. I love them even if they don't.

I have all of these memories but that is all I have. They packed up and left, on the same day and the same time and the only goodbye they gave me was to break my heart. Because of that day I am no longer Bella Marie Swan, happy but quite normal girl. I am now Izzy Swan Cullen, sad gothic rich girl on my way to my new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Izzy its time to get going!" My new mom Esme Cullen is the nicest lady I have ever met. She is normal height, about 5'5" and has the prettiest light brown hair that falls in soft waves down a few inches past her shoulders. She always gets her hair to frame her heart shaped face perfectly and her long lashes framed her honey eyes so it made her look beautiful beyond belief without make-up. She cares for me like her own child and I will be happier here. I hope.

"I will be down in a second!" I looked in the mirror and I see Izzy not Bella. My hair was grown out from shoulder length to waist length, I died my hair black so I wont have to worry about people coming up to talk to the new freaky gothic chick. I don't put a pound of eye liner on everyday that's just creepy and stupid but I do dress in all dark themed and colored clothes. Today I am wearing a simple white tank top with large black skulls and red roses on it with my black and white Tripp hoodie over it and a red and black plaid skirt. I have black thigh-hi stocking that have a little red bow at the top of each on that reach just below my skirt and I am wearing high top studded Converse. I have two black and white laces bows on and fingerless gloves that go up past my elbow, they are black and lace up along one side of them. **(outfit pic on profile)**

"I can drive my self today mom and no I don't want breakfast I don't have enough time to eat it remember." I knew her too well, she cared that I was an emotionless gothic, emo chick. I know I have problems.

"Fine just be safe and I will bring you lunch at noon. Love you!"

"Love you to mom I will see you at twelve." I run out the door in to my jeep (black of course) I leave my back pack in my jeep so I won't forget it. My bag matches the rest of me, black with skulls.

My classes fly by fast and the gossip of the "emo freak" has already started, but in my dance class as I am working on choreographing a new dance for our project when I over here an interesting conversation.

"Hey it's not fair that the new girl is gossiped about. I am going to talk to her after class. She is just different not a freak!" I listen but I didn't dare look who said it. Maybe I can get out of class before they can get to me.

"Fine we will talk to her after class to see what her problem is." The fact that some one want to talk to me is just strange, no one ever wants to talk to me. Class can't seem to pass fast enough, I glanced at the clock ever minute and ever time it didn't seem like anytime had passed at al. When the teacher finally dismissed us I grab my bag and nearly ran out of the room towards the library.

"Hey, wait up!" I can hear the girl's footsteps coming closer to me but I still want to look like I hadn't heard those girls conversation so I keep walking. Suddenly a small hand grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"I was talking to you." This girl has the same hair color as mine pitch black but hers was cut just below her chin. She was clearly wearing designer clothes and I had to look down at her. She is very short but strong. Her friend standing behind her is very tall and she has bright blond hair also in designer clothes.

"I want to know what your name is." This girl is very blunt.

"Izzy."

"Hi Izzy I am Ali and this is Rose."

"Hi. I don't mean to be rude but I really must be going. My mom is waiting by the library for me."

"Well let's not keep her waiting." Next thing I knew I was being dragged to the library.

"Um…what are you doing?"

"Taking you to meet up with your mom, silly!"

Ali talked to whole way there but I'm not sure what about because I was concentrating on not falling flat on my face. As we rounded the corner to the library Ali and Rose both screamed, let go of my hands and ran to my mother.

"Esme what are you doing here?" I noticed both were bouncing up and down.

"Hi Ali, Rose, I am delivering lunch to my daughter." Wait how dose Esme know these two?

"When did you give berth?" Rose had a smirk on her face.

"I didn't, I adopted." Esme was so happy as she said those words, she practically glowed.

"Oh my really I would love to meet her! Where is she?" Ali may not be as smart as I thought. Both Rose and Ali looked around and then both looked at me.

"Izzy what is your last name?"

"Cullen as of a month ago." Mom smiled when she saw me.

"Oh my gosh that awesome!" As they were jumping around giving there congrats while three very tall and sexy boys walked up.

"Ali, Rose stop scaring the new girl." The tall blond one said. Esme looked to see who had come and when she saw them she screamed and almost fell over in shock.

"Em, Jazz, Edward stop growing! It's not fair! It's so good to see you, it's been forever!" They chuckled and shared a glace with the girls.

All of a sudden Esme ran over and showered them with hugs and kisses. I had never got this kind of attention before. Not from her and certainly not from the foster families I lived with before her. All of them were talking and laughing while I stood off to the side and tried not to cry or get in the way. I should be used to this by now, when I was in the House I had been rejected over and over again because I was to old, but I sat and watch all the other kids go to new homes. Why would someone want a teenager when they could get an adorable little girl or boy who had the majority of their childhood left.

"Izzy are you okay sweetie?" Mom finally saw the look of pain and shock on my face.

"Um… I'm not sure… I…I don't feel to well." I stuttered out.

"Awww, I'm sorry baby. These are some kids I met before I found you in that horrible home." She came over to hug me.

"I could tell." I said in a small voice, "and you guys look really familiar. This is a stupid question but is your names Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Mason?" I said to the other kids in a slight louder voice.

"Yeah. How do you know our names?" Rose replied.

"Well…mom to answer your question, no I'm not okay, and I know you names because my name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen and I have been alone since you left me crying a year ago." I spat at them as I registered the look of shock on there faces. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face and I looked at all of them before the concrete came closer to my face and I allowed the darkness to take me.


	3. Chapter 3

As I drifted in the darkness of my mind, I saw all of my memories played out like a movie. I saw all of the good times and bad times the gang and I had but even through the rough times we stayed together like a family. They seem to go on like there was no end. When would I wake up from all this pain?

"I don't know she just passed out!"

"Did she just say that she is Bella?"

"Is she okay?"

"She has changed so much."

"How could you not see this?"

I heard the voices. I couldn't put a name to them but I know I recognize them from somewhere. As I started to pull out of the darkness it started to become clearer. I opened my eyes and hoped to see nothing by Esme; I have never had good luck.

The faces of my former family surrounded me.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper still had a caring heart and that Texas twang.

"No…no I'm not Bella anymore. I am Izzy now."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're Bella!" Alice looked very irritated.

"No, I can't be Bella not after_ that_ day!"

_1 year ago_

Just like any other Sunday the gang and I are meeting up at the diner for breakfast. But unlike every other Sunday when I get there everybody looks sad and angry, even Em who is _always_ happy and smiling.

"Hey guys, what's wrong." I don't know what to think! Maybe someone died.

"We can't do this anymore Isabella." Rose was the first to speak. No one ever uses my full name unless it's serious.

"What are you talking about?"

"We are leaving." I looked in to Alice's eyes as she said this and they were cold and hard but I couldn't see any pain.

"What? Why?" I was starting to panic.

"We don't love you Isabella. We never have and we are tired of pretending, so now we have desisted to leave, all of us." Why, oh why, did it have to be Edward who inflicted the final and worst blow? As my eyes started to fill with tears they all stood up and walked away from my life, not ever looking back.

_Present time_

"I have missed ya'll so much, but as you can see I have changed so I don't want to go through that kind of pain again!" I started to get up, determined to be strong.

"Be…Izzy we understand but…" Jasper started

"No you don't understand. When you walked away I lost the _only_ true family I have had for _my entire life. _And you know what; I have been hopeless ever since because not only have I lost my _only_ family and my _only_ friends but I lost the only man I have ever loved." I turned to Edward, "I love _you_ and _you_ told me that _none_ of you loved me. I _died_ when you told me that and… and… and I can't take it anymore!" I shouted in there faces and before anyone could react I grabbed my lunch from Esme and ran away from them, and for once without tripping once.


	4. AN yes there annoying

I know these are annoying but they need to be put-

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTING RELATED TO TWILIGHT. This counts for previous chapters and all future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know how long I was running or were I was going but I ended up under my reading tree. A large oak tree with a soft patch of grass under it and it has the perfect amount of sunlight coming through the leaves. I collapsed under it and just sobbed. I stayed under that tree crying for who knows how long when I heard voices. My sobs quieted enough so I listened to what was being said and so they wouldn't hear me.

"What the hell Edward were you that blind?"

"How was I supposed to know she loved me, _still_ loves me?"

"Well I don't know you could have _opened your eyes_!"

The argument continued, Alice was on here toes yelling so hard I could see her face turn red. Edward was leaning down with his lips in a tight line trying not to yell. As I hid behind my tree I scribbled a note to the gang. But how am I supposed to get it to them? I peak around the corner again and I see Jasper throw his bag down about four yards away from the argument and run to try and break up Alice and Edward. I toke my chance. I snuck out from behind the tree as quietly and quickly as I could. Running over to Jaspers bag I slipped to note in to on of his text books. I looked up and no one had noticed me. I was just as invisible as I always have been. I stood up and started to walk off but then I heard a man running towards me. I turned and saw a boy with a child like face and blond hair that was gelled in to spikes.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He held out his hand. I just looked at it and eventually he dropped it to his side. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot and kept wiping his hands on his pants.

"Can I help you?" I so don't need this right now.

"Well there is a party Friday. Want to come?" Is he serious?

"No." I started to walk off but then he grabbed my hand and three guys that looked almost exactly the same came and surrounded me.

"Don't be like that baby." One with brown hair said.

"Yeah we just want to play." A black haired one said.

"I am no ones baby! And if you want to keep your hand you will let me go." I glared at Mike and the rest of the men. I know I can be very scary and it worked because all of them flinched and Mike dropped my hand.

"Don't be like that toots." One tried to grab my shoulder but I twisted it behind his back.

"Shit chic. What the hell is your problem?" One with black hair said.

"I am leaving and if any of you try to stop me you will regret it."

I started to walk off but I had one man grabs my shoulder. I was tired of this so I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my head. He landed flat on his back and I stomped on his nose till I heard a _snap_, which wasn't very long.

I slowly turned around to the other men and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice, Jasper and Edward staring at me in complete shock.

"I am leaving and no one better try to stop me." I said through my teeth. The three men standing around me just nodded there heads with there mouths hanging wide open. The last thing I heard before I rounded the corner was from Jasper.

"Damn she really has changed! What did we do to that sweet, quite, normal, _weak_ girl?"


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

I had just seen the most amazing thing in my life. Bella who is a twig and average height just flipped a football player over her head with ease. As she ran off I had to say "Damn she really has changed! What did we do to that sweet, quite, normal, _weak_ girl?"

"I have no clue, but this isn't going to be as easy as we thought." Nope, getting Bella to talk to us is going to be tough. I turned to pick up my bag from were I dropped it.

"Ali-bunny we have to go. Come on!" I called as I walked of to our car. Alice started to dry-sob as she ran passed me at human speed towards the parking lot._ Shit! Bella made that nickname for Alice!_ I walked to Emmett jeep and everyone was already in and waiting for me. I threw my bag in the seat before me and climbed in. It was about ten minutes of silence before Ali broke the silence.

"I never though she would be like that."

"Yep flipping Tyler over her head was not expected and the fact that we think she possesses some kind of power while she's human doesn't make things easer." Edward agreed.

"Wait _Bella flipped Tyler_ over her head?!?" Emmett asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yes." I grabbed my bag and pulled out my history text book planning to correct it but when I opened it a note fell out.

"What's that?" Alice asked as I unfolded the note.

"It's from Bella!" When had she put this in by book? And why had I not smelled it earlier?

_Hey guy_

_ You don't know how shocked I am to see you but please don't come looking for me. You don't know what it was like when ya'll left. I truly died, just ask Esme. Oh and tell her I love her and not to worry. I know ya'll never want to see me again but ever since ya'll left I have become someone else. I know when you said you don't love me you meant it but know that I have never stopped loving you. And Edward I wish we had a chance, I love you. No one will ever see me again; I hope you can forgive me. I already forgave ya'll months ago._

_Love you forever, _

_~You're Bella_

"It's a death note." My voice cracked and the whole car went silent when I said it.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

For the second time today I ran not knowing were I was going. By the time my feet stopped moving I was deep inside the forest that surrounded the campus. _Great Izzy just great you are lost in the wood! _I turned in a slow circle trying to find the path I just ran. I started moving but I wasn't sure were. I walked in to a small meadow after about five minutes of walking. This place is amazing! The sun shines through and lights up everything. I looked at the blue, yellow and purple flowers that were swaying softly in the breeze. Slowly my feet carried me to the center of the meadow and I sat down. As soon as I did I let the thought fill my head.

How was I going to get away from the gang with out upsetting Esme or Carsile?

I am not about to kill myself, but where will I go?

Why do they look exactly the same as they did a year ago?

Why did they leave?

Why did they come back?

The thoughts buzzed around in my head but soon I heard a noise coming from the bushes. I abruptly stood up and faced the bushes. I expected a wild animal but instead a man came out and as soon as he saw me stopped at the edge of the trees. He cocked his head to the side and just stared at me.

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked as I begun to relax when I saw I wasn't in danger or so I thought.

"I am Garrett and you are?" he asked and then I noticed his eyes were a dull red.

"Izzy and your eyes are cool but why are they red?"

"Oh that's because I haven't eaten in a few days."

"Oh well what do you want? I'm sure we could go get it." All of a sudden I went from relaxed to very nervous and scared.

"I want you." He said and then stepped in to the sunlight. I gasped, his skin reflected sunlight like a diamond.

"You're…you're…you're a…va…va…vam…" All of a sudden he was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist like a lover would. His skin was cold and hard; just...like…the gangs.

"Yes I am a vampire and you my dear smell just delightful." He leaned down and I felt his teeth lightly graze my skin and then pull back. "I'm sorry." He said then I felt his teeth cut in to the soft skin on my neck and I screamed as flames engulfed my body.

I thought it would be over quick. That I would be dead, but he dropped me and the flames didn't die down instead they raged on. As I lay limp on the ground I see Emmett starting a fire next to what looked like _body parts_! Jasper was holding a sobbing Alice on my other side, but as much as she sobbed no tears fell. I looked up to see Rose walk toward Em and Edward and Esme standing over me.

"I'm sorry Bella it will be over soon." Esme tried to calm me but when she called me Bella it reminded me of the past.

"Bella we tried to stop Alice's vision but just like ever other one it came true. I'm so sorry." Wait since when did Alice get visions and how did they find me and get here so fast and why…oh dear god no!

I pointed at Edward, "Your vam…vampire?" It barley came out a strangled whisper, but I needed to know before I died.

A look of utter shock crossed his face but he answered me anyway

"Yes Bella we are all vampires, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, me even Esme and Carsile are vampires. I'm sorry but soon you will be one of us also."

The words barley left his mouth when the pain got a hundred times worse and I let out a shriek that I'm sure could be heard from a mile away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hour after hour the fire licked every inch of my skin. My screams and tears did nothing. Most of this time I couldn't remember what was happening but I do remember a soft tune being hummed and me screaming, _begging_ to die, begging for someone to stop the pain. The whole time I thought this was hell and it was all I had to endure, but then the fire got hotter. My back arched off of the ground as my heart toke off in a battle against the fire. The fire slowly crept away from my limbs, but it retreated to my heart. My heart started beating even faster till it just stopped. The first thing I noticed was the lack of pain, then I realized I could smell and hear _everything_. Slowly I opened my eyes. The colors we so bright but didn't hurt. I could see every texture of everything. So many of these things I couldn't name but I knew I should be able to. I toke my first deep breath for the first time since I opened my eyes. I tasted everything also and several thing that didn't belong. Faster than I thought possible I was standing at the edge of the meadow looking at six vampires.

"Am I one of his kind now?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side. My face just hade the look of curiosity and nothing else, I could feel my brain taking in every little thing even if I didn't mean to.

"Yes Bella you are one of us now." A woman with light brown hair looked relived to see me standing. I tilted my head to the other side as a smile slowly spread across my face. But as soon as I did everyone looked worried. A tall blond man pulled a short black haired girl behind him.

"My family is waiting for me I must be going." I started to take a step, but all of the vampires were quickly in front of me.

"What are you talking about Bella? We are your family." The short girl said with the blond boy hovering just behind her.

"No you're not my sister," I looked around the group "None of you are." All of a sudden the girl ran to me and pulled me into a hug. Her touch reminded me of the way my sister hugged me. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry you all must be really nice but I must go to my sister now. He said I must." The girl released me and stepped in to the arms of the blond male.

"Um …Bella who is him?" a tall leggy blond girl asked me.

"I must go to the Volturi. I must go to master Aro to get my sister back. I haven't seen her since 1990 down in Texas." Gasps came from all of them but I didn't pay them any mind as I looked at a tall male with bronze hair that stuck up in all directions. As I looked a memory filled my head. Memories that were so painful I felt as if I my heart was being ripped out of my chest over and over again. We were so happy but then he broke my heart. I just looked at him as more and more memories filled my head.

"Ed…ward." I whispered. All of the vampires visibly relaxed except the short girl started to panic.

"You." I snarled, "How could you! Why …_why_ …_WHY_?" I started screaming. The other vampires started to try to grab on to me. I threw every one of them I order to get to my target. I stalked towards Edward and all he could do was turn and run but as he tried I thought _I don't think so_ and his body stopped moving.

"She has a power! Oh god Bella I'm sorry! Please forgive me." He cried as his friends started trying to get him free and stop me. I just wanted them to stay out of my way and all of a sudden they all walked to the edge of the meadow. I kept walking towards Edward, I could hear in his mind that he was trying to break free. But then a thought stopped me. _Oh my sweet Bella, please forgive me and know that I have always loved you. _I looked at him as confusion filled his face.

"How dare you say you will always love me!" I spat at him. He was in shock, I felt it coming from all of the vampires.

"You can hear my thoughts?" He asked.

"Yes." I walked till I could touch him. I ran my hand across his neck before I grabbed a hold and started to squeeze. I stretched up till my teeth touched his skin. I ignored the screaming and sobbing from the other vampires. But then I stopped as I heard a voice.

"Iz stop, its time to come home now." I turned and saw Annabelle standing at the edge with many vampires in dark chokes flanking her.

"Twin?" I asked

"Yes it's me." I screamed as a smile lit up my face. I dropped all of the vampires that I held and ran to her wrapping my arms around her trying to hug her as tight as I could.

She looked over my head. "I am sorry about that. I will be taking Iz home now though." We turned with each of our arms around the other ones waist we started home.


	9. AN Im so sorry!

Im back!

Sorry for the long long long loooong delay in the chapter updates. I just restarted school and got into a bit of trouble so I was blocked off from my computer. New chapters for almost all of my stories will be posted as soon as I finish typing them. Thank you so much for all the support!

~Kenny


End file.
